gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop
is a novel that takes place approximately 22 years after the events of the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing television series and Endless Waltz OVA and movie in the new "'Mars Century" or "'''M.C." era. The novel, written by Gundam Wing head writer Katsuyuki Sumisawa, began serialization in Gundam Ace in August of 2010. The first two collected tankobon volumes were released in February of 2011, as well as a Drama CD featuring Hikaru Midorikawa and Seki Toshihiko packaged with that month's Gundam Ace. Plot Beginning with the introduction of Preventer agent Kathy Po, the beginning of the story fills in vital details regarding the events in After Colony leading up to the events of the series, including the origins and backgrounds of OZ Leader Treize Khushrenada and Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. The Early After Colony Mars Century Begins In the new era of Mars Century (M.C.), Kathy Po meets a Father Maxwell and his son, Duo. She hands a data chip from ESUN President Dorothy Catalonia containing 3 segments over to her superior officer Master Chang, who uses the data in order to awaken the "Aurora Princess" from cryogenic sleep and set forth the motions for "Operation Mythos". Meanwhile, we learn of the history of the young Mars Federation and its government, and the trouble brewing within it with the assassination of its President, "Milliardo Peacecraft". His assassin, a boy with no name, is detained by a "Doktor T" and "Instructor W" and trained along with the Instructor's younger sister, Katherine Oud Winner, with the two young pilots forming a close bond. However, when Katherine defects from the group, she is intercepted by Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell only to reveal that she is defecting to their enemy- the new leader of the Mars Federation, Relena Peacecraft. Characters 'MARS CENTURY (M.C.)' ESUN/Preventers *'Kathy Po': A Preventer agent and the daughter of Sally Po. Her father is as of yet unknown. She works under Master Chang on the Mars Preventer base and is entrusted with the orders to carry out "Operation Mythos". Her mother has been missing for several years since before the novel's events begin. The novel is told from her point of view. *'Heero Yuy': The legendary Gundam pilot. He was put into cold sleep for 30 years without aging and kept at the Mars Preventer base. He is referred to as the "Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora" and is revived to carry out Operation Mythos. He becomes the pilot of the MS "Snow White". *'Father Maxwell': The original Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Wing TV series. After the death of his wife Hilde, he raised their adopted child, also named Duo Maxwell, alone. He operates under the cover of a priest, but is in actuality a bounty hunter and high-risk gambler. Due to a strange phenomena of living on Mars, he appears to have aged rapidly. *'Sister Hilde': The wife of Father Maxwell. She runs the Schbeiker Orphanage in the Lanigreen Republic using the money Father Maxwell sends along. She cares for Zechs and Noin's daughter Naina for some time, as well as her son Duo. *'Duo Maxwell': The son of the original Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker. His attitude is much more abrasive than his father's and he closely resembles him. Hilde states that he appeared at the orphanage from nowhere, however implications are that he is in fact their son by blood. He has been trained as a pilot to work alongside Heero in Operation Mythos. He pilots the MS "Warlock". *'Doktor T': Once the Gundam pilot who was called by the alias "Trowa Barton". He, along with Quatre Raberba Winner, were developing new mobile suits. *'Trowa Phobos': Called No-Name at one time, he bears an uncanny resemblance to a younger Doktor T. He is the assassin of Milliardo Peacecraft. While escaping he is captured and trained to pilot by Doktor T and Catherine Bloom, becoming the pilot of the MS "Scheherazade". *'Catherine Bloom': Helps to train Trowa Phobos along with Doktor T and Instructor W. She apparently still appears quite youthful despite her age. *'Instructor W': Formerly the Gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner. Along with Doktor T, developed the new mobile suits Snow White, Warlock, Prometheus, and Scheherazade. *'Katherine Oud Winner': The younger sister of Quatre Raberba Winner. She is said to appear very young in comparison to her brother - how this is possible when Zayeed Winner died in AC 195 is currently unknown. She steals the Prometheus mobile suit and joins Relena Peacecraft's side. She seems to have a romantic interest in Trowa Phobos. *'Master Chang': The Gundam pilot Chang Wufei, now head of the Mars Preventer base. He is Kathy Po's direct superior. He was entrusted with the care of Sleeping Beauty's cryocapsule for the past number of years. He is revealed to pilot the Epyon-II, using the codename 'Nataku'. *'Dorothy T. Catalonia': President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation who gave the order to undertake Operation Mythos. Called by the nickname 'Neo-Titanium Girl'. Mars Federation *'Relena Peacecraft': Preventer has called for her assassination with the initiation of Operation Mythos. She was frozen on her way to Mars from Earth in case of unknown complications. Kept within a cryostasis pod codenamed "Little Prince" in the capital city of Mars, Relena City, she took "Milliardo"/Noinheim's place as the President of Mars after his assassination. *'Dix-Neuf Noinheim/"Milliardo Peacecraft"': The first President of Mars, he was assassinated in MC0021 First Winter by Trowa Phobos. He is in actuality Noin's older brother, using Milliardo's name as an alias. *'Lucrezia Noin': Zechs' wife and the mother of their twins Naina (a daughter) and Milou (a son). Her older brother was the first President of Mars. *'Zechs Merquise': The real Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft. While Noin's brother operated as President under his name, he traveled Mars with their daughter, Naina. He seems to have not aged despite the time that has passed on Mars. *'Naina Peacecraft': The twin daughter of Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin. She was left in Hilde Schbeiker's care at some point by Zechs, but later joined Relena Peacecraft's side. She is said to closely resemble her father. *'Milou Peacecraft': The twin son of Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin. He is said to resemble his mother. 'AFTER COLONY (A.C.)' OZ *'Treize Khushrenada': Leader of OZ until his death at the end of the TV series. His origins and childhood is told in the beginning chapters of the novel. His memories were uploaded into Heero Yuy's mind upon his revival. *'Vingt Khushrenada': Half-brother of Treize, son of Angelina Khushrenada and Hundelt Catalonia. He is shown through flashbacks in the beginning of the novel to be an eloquent speaker with a sharp mind like his brother's. He was one of Treize's strongest backers within the Romefeller Foundation and United Earth Sphere Alliance. Assassinated by Odin Lowe. *'Brigadier General Chilias Catalonia': Father of Dorothy Catalonia, the head instructor of the Lake Victoria Base, and the first leader of OZ. Treize was esteemed as his most excellent student. *'Zechs Merquise': One of Treize's first students, as a cadet he fought in OZ's first decisive victory in the battle at Mogadishu at age 10 and later at the Marius Plant. *'Lucrezia Noin': One of Treize's first students, Noin also took part in the battles at Mogadishu and the Marius Plant. Romefeller Foundation *'Angelina Khushrenada': The only daughter of Romefeller Foundation representative Duke Cinquante Khushrenada, wife of Ein Yuy and Treize Khushrenada’s mother. Her subsequent madness had a profound influence on Treize. She was accidentally shot and killed by Odin Lowe when he assassinated her son, Vingt. *'Cinquante Khushrenada': The father of Angelina and grandfather of Treize and Vingt. A Romefeller representative who attempts to use his grandsons, whom he is bitter towards, to his profit. He disapproved of Ein Yuy and Angelina's marriage and kidnapped his daughter back, having Ein assassinated. *'Hundelt Catalonia': The father of Vingt Khushrenada, step-father of Treize, and second husband of Angelina Khushrenada. He entered a loveless marriage with Angelina after Ein's murder, and later has Angelina put in a mental hospital in Sanc Kingdom. He is the brother of Chilias Catalonia and a son of Duke Dermail. United Earth Sphere Alliance *'Million Liddell-Hart': An Alliance general and the supreme commander of the lunar space forces. By disobeying his orders, he led his army to defeat at the hands of Artemis Sedici's rebel forces in the First Lunar War. *'Commander Venti': Supreme Commander of the Alliance's ground forces, he held a dislike for Vingt Khushrenada and argued with him often at war meetings. *'General Noventa': A General during the early days of OZ's existence, after the battle at Mogadishu an enormous beam cannon was erected in his name. *'Lieutenant Colonel Septum': Before he was a General, Septum was an adviser at the Alliance Unity Headquarters. *'Aoi Clark': The biological mother of Heero Yuy, an Alliance and OZ spy. After Odin Lowe broke off their relationship, she married Seis Clark and raised Heero until her death in a colonist rebel attack on an Alliance function. *'Seis Clark': Step-father of Heero Yuy and husband of Aoi Clark. He helped to develop the OZ-06MS Leo mobile suit. He died in the same incident as his wife, leaving Heero to be cared for by the passing Odin Lowe. The Colonies *'Ein Yuy': Nephew of the martyred colonial leader Heero Yuy, husband to Angelina Khushrenada and real father of Treize Khushrenada. He is killed in an explosion shortly after Heero Yuy was assassinated on April 7th, AC 175. *'Odin Lowe': The biological father and mentor of Heero Yuy. After he assassinated the original Heero Yuy, he broke off his relationship with Aoi Clark and joined the colonist rebels' side. *'Artemis Sedici': A woman who led the rebellion of the moon's Marius Plant against OZ. She was greatly respected by the workers there. She is the mother of the White Fang's General Sedici. Mobile Suits * OZ-06MS Leo ** OZ-??MS Leo II/Chimera (a prototype of the Leo mobile suit) ** OZ-??MS Leo IV/Gryph (a prototype of the Leo mobile suit that was improved for space combat) * OZ-07MS Tragos ** OZ-??MS Tragos II (a model of the Tragos suited for lunar surface battle) * OZ-07AMS Aries * "Snow White" * "Warlock" * "Prometheus" * "Scheherazade" * "Maguanac" Mobile Doll Corps * Virgo-IV * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon * Epyon-II Picture Gallery FT Heero cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter One- Heero Yuy sits on his opened cryofreeze pod. FT Duo Jr freezero cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Two- Duo Maxwell sits on Heero Yuy's cryofreeze capsule. FT young 69.jpg|The cover to Chapter Three- young Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin. FT-1xR-cover-medium.jpg|The cover to Chapter Four- Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian- "Where will fate lead these two?" FT 34 cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Five- Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner. 06MScover.jpg|The spread cover to Chapter Six- Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell fight the Maguanac Mobile Doll corps. 06cover.jpg|The inner cover to Chapter Six- Trowa Phobos reminisces about Katherine Winner. FT capsule.jpg|Heero Yuy's cryofreeze chamber, codenamed "Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora", which is said to resemble a "familiar young woman". FT Cathy1.jpg|Kathy Po holding a pair of Virtual Reality glasses. FT Duo Jr1.jpg|Father Maxwell humors his son, Duo Maxwell, as Kathy Po looks on. FT TreizeVan.jpg|Young Treize Khushrenada and his half-brother Vingt Khushrenada. FT young zechs and treize.jpg|Victoria Base Instructor Treize Khushrenada talks to one of his cadets, Zechs Merquise. FT young Heero.jpg|Kathy Po watches a moment from the past of the young Heero Yuy as his mother, Aoi Clark, tends to him. FT young dorothy.jpg|A young Dorothy Catalonia with her father, Chilias Catalonia. FT treize van fight.jpg|Treize Khushrenada holds back his brother Vingt after he strikes a male nurse as their mother Angela looks on. FT young 69-2.jpg|Young Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin discuss war over tea. FT-mogadishu-battle-medium.jpg|OZ battles colonist rebels at the lunar Marius Plant. FT Heero Relena.jpg|Heero Yuy receives his orders- kill Relena Peacecraft. FT-young-heero-van-medium.jpg|A young Heero Yuy meets Vingt Khushrenada. FT-leo-fight-medium.jpg|Two OZ-06MS Leo mobile suits battle. FTOdinheero_color.jpg|A young Heero Yuy begins his training under his father, Odin Lowe. FT-heero-duojr-medium.jpg|Duo Maxwell talks to his new partner, Heero Yuy. FT noname katherine.jpg|No-Name encounters Katherine and Doktor T. FT cathy bloom.jpg|Catherine Bloom trains No-Name, now "Trowa Phobos". FT Relena zechs.jpg|Relena Peacecraft, the new President of Mars. FT warlock and snow white.jpg|Two of the new mobile suits– Warlock piloted by Duo Maxwell and Snow White piloted by Heero Yuy– intercept Katherine Winner and Trowa Phobos. 12battle.jpg|Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell fight the Maguanac mobile dolls. 4battle.jpg|Katherine Oud Winner exhibits natural piloting talent like her brother, Quatre Raberba Winner. 34_symphony.jpg|Katherine Winner and Trowa Phobos mimic a moment from the pasts of their first-generation counterparts. 20110224023338-35638.jpg|The cover to the first tankobon volume. 51M4bcpIg9L.jpg|The cover to the second tankobon volume. GWfrozenteardrop-drama-cover.jpg|The cover to the Drama CD. Notes & Trivia References Information gathered from translations listed below. All content is subject to the restrictions and copyrights listed by their respective owners: * http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=360 * http://gallery.zeonic-republic.net/index.php?cat=56 External Links *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop on Wikipedia ja:新機動戦記ガンダムW Frozen Teardrop Category:After Colony Category:Mars Century